


begin again: extra cut

by nefariousness



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, begin again!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/nefariousness
Summary: what were supposed to be inbegin again





	1. Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> since i love every city from begin again (and there's a lot of votes hly sht), i decided to post scenes that supposed to be on the original works, but didn't quite make it :D
> 
> i honestly never thought that begin again will get so many loves, but it did, and for that, i thank YOU all so much <3
> 
> enjoy! ;)
> 
> original work: [begin again](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/gapyeonglovers/works/16690084)
> 
> additional thread: [begin again thread](https://twitter.com/nyelness/status/1073229790964998144)

Seongwoo likes it to do some weird things with Daniel, but this one is just a whole new level of crazy. There are so many people that Seongwoo has to hold Daniel’s jacket for him not to get lost in the crowd. And Daniel thinks it is a fucking good idea to crash some party with a bunch of foreigners with a very unfamiliar language – Seongwoo could barely spell out a simple greeting like _thank you_ in Hungarian. Technically speaking, it’s not even _crashing_ because they had to pay for the ticket to get inside but it is really unplanned at its best.

“I feel like I’m having a panic attack because of all this people. Why are we here again?” Seongwoo had to shout, because the music is so loud. “Because you said that a boat party with an unlimited amount of alcohol sounds like a very good catch! Remember the pamphlet you read earlier?” Daniel shouted back with a very wide grin like he is actually having fun in the middle of the misery.

“I hate myself,” Seongwoo screamed back in return and Daniel laughed out loud straight in front of Seongwoo’s face. “I don’t and it’s kind of too late to back out.” Daniel mouthed back and Seongwoo let out an unsatisfied groan before Daniel leaned so much closer to Seongwoo.

“Just stay close to me.” Daniel whispered – too near to Seongwoo’s ear for his liking because it made his inside jumped.

“You will be fine.” Daniel gave him a toothy grin. “I better be! Also, I have to go home in one piece,” Seongwoo threatened.

“Speaking of getting home, don’t let any Hungarian guy brings you to their place,” Daniel said afterward.

“What?” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Exactly. Just don’t wander too far from me!” Daniel added once again and Seongwoo is pretty sure that Daniel is half-drunk already, even though Daniel has been saying nonsense since days before.

Now that Seongwoo thinks about it again, why is Daniel so afraid about him ditching the younger when they get home? As if Seongwoo could do that and would let that happen – unless something really terrible happens and Seongwoo prays to goodness that nothing bad will happen in between him and Daniel.

Seongwoo, in all honesty, genuinely likes Daniel – it just that he hasn’t really decided what type of liking it is – he knows what type it is, but it is easier for him to shrug it off. The fact that he let Daniel kiss him as many as the younger pleases, doesn’t help actually, but Seongwoo likes it – he become addicted in a very short time – and it’s like the worst idea that Seongwoo gladly invested in. 

But Seongwoo understands the feeling a bit, maybe it is only right to be scared of what will happen when everything comes back to normal – when they go back living their daily life, instead of some impulsive and insane life of moving from city to another city. The thought then bothers Seongwoo, but it quickly went away when he finished his third glass of Vodka.

And his mind is completely gone after goodness knows how many shots have been shoved into his system, and it was a wild night, at least Seongwoo knows that. Seongwoo doesn’t even know how the hell he and Daniel managed to get back to their hotel safely and in one piece – it was almost a fucking miracle that they are even alive.

But Seongwoo does know that he is going to die when he woke up with the worst headache he ever experienced, it almost like his head is going to explode or something. And it took him a good five minutes to register the _real_ situation around him – the fact that he is on the same bed with Daniel. The younger’s hand is on his waist, securing him tight as if Seongwoo some kind of a bolster. 

Seongwoo could feel Daniel’s small mumbling and steady breath on his neck, and Seongwoo lost his mind for the second time in less than twenty-four hour, _great_. “Shit, shit, shit,” Seongwoo cursed under his breath but the way Daniel’s body pressed against him feels oddly nice – _nope_ , this is not happening for Seongwoo.

But it feels so goddamn great that Seongwoo is having a hard time getting up and not only because Daniel is bigger than him and his grip is strong – but eventually Seongwoo did, and he ran to the toilet with very much struggle and a multiple chances of tripping even though it wasn’t even that far.

Seongwoo looked like an absolute wreck when he finally get to look himself in the mirror so he got out of the bedroom again, and caught another glimpse of Daniel on the bed, looking absolute comfortable and it would be really nice to cuddle – “I need coffee,” Seongwoo declared all by himself – not only his face is fucked, he is fucked in general.

He sat on one of the armchairs after he made his coffee, and quietly watching Daniel sleep in a not-creepy way and it went on for minutes before Daniel shifted around as he woke up, looking not an inch better than Seongwoo. “What happened?” He groaned when he spotted Seongwoo, who is raising his cup of coffee.

“Morning, sunshine,” Seongwoo greeted, complete with the straightest face he could manage despite his internal organs flipped. It wasn’t Seongwoo’s first time waking up to someone, or with someone, or in the arm of someone, but Daniel is different. Daniel isn’t supposed to be that _someone,_ but he did.

“We didn’t die?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in confusion and it looked so damn adorable that Seongwoo wanted to kiss the uncertainty on Daniel’s face away. “We did not, but it should be a lesson enough to never listen to me ever again.” Seongwoo sipped his coffee afterward.

“Great, uh, fantastic,” Daniel groaned as he plopped down to the empty space next to him. “Wait, where’s my bolster?” Seongwoo choked on his coffee while Daniel was looking around.

“You don’t have a bolster, Daniel, you gave yours to me nights ago, remember?” Seongwoo reasoned as he pointed his bed out, which truly has two bolsters, as the evidence. 

“Ah, right, but weird, because I swear I feel like I was holding something, goodness, I must’ve been so drunk,” Daniel groaned again as he palmed his face. “Yes, you must be, we both were, and still are, I guess” Seongwoo replied as he laughed rather awkwardly and took a big gulp of his coffee – goddamn he needs alcohol at times like this just because, fuck this whole situation.

“So, hangover breakfast?” Daniel looked up to Seongwoo with a small smile, and Seongwoo melts instantly and nodded – and goodness, Seongwoo won’t know how to break it down to Daniel, or how to live in general after this. _I like sleeping on the same bed with you, Daniel._ Nope. _I like waking up in your arms_. Nope. _Daniel, I don’t want us to be apart too when this ends_.

“You know it’s funny, I can almost remember what happened last night.” Daniel let out a small laugh afterward. “What kind of nonsense is that?” Seongwoo deadpanned.

“Tell me something about it then.” Seongwoo tilted his head slightly.

“I am not telling because of the headache.” Seongwoo scoffed at the answer as he moved to Daniel’s bed before he grabbed both of the younger’ cheeks. “Just tell me that you don’t remember.” Seongwoo squeezed them a bit and made Daniel to groan in disdain.

“I will tell you that if you exchange it with a kiss.” Daniel gave him a shit-eating grin and Seongwoo let out a sigh before pressing their lips together for a second and pulled away. “You don’t remember anything.” Seongwoo shook his head. 

“I don’t because you insist that I do not.” Daniel shrugged and Seongwoo gave up – he wants and doesn’t want Daniel to remember at the same time, which is super confusing, and Seongwoo is confused in general about both of them.

“Is it that bad if I remember though?” Daniel asked away afterward, as he touched with Seongwoo’s hand. They barely did anything worth remembering the night before, it was just a party and they were very drunk, but the morning after is the real issue. Why does Daniel make everything familiar feels so exciting as if it’s new again? 

“Not really honestly.” Seongwoo decided to answer with another shrug.

“Well then, I’m just saying, hyung, I might remember more than you know though.”


	2. London

Daniel thinks about the kiss he shared with Seongwoo the night before _a lot_ – he thinks about it first thing first when he woke up in the morning, or when they had their breakfast, also when he took a bath – basically that’s all he thinks about, but the thought get worse when he is trying to talk to Seongwoo and focus on his eyes instead of his lips. His situation is just goddamn hard, because how can someone just resist Seongwoo? 

And that’s how Kang Daniel knows he is fucked already.

“You are not listening.” Seongwoo shook his head while chuckling slightly. “Huh?” Daniel tilted his head in confusion, he barely register what the latter has been saying. “Right, you didn’t even try to conceal the fact that you have been out of every conversation we had since morning,” Seongwoo added.

“What are you thinking? Please don’t tell me you are in the middle of some post concert depression.” Seongwoo raised his eyebrow. 

“I’m not, it’s just – I’m just still in daze about everything that happened last night actually, but it’s fine, I am fine,” Daniel reasoned 

“Everything?” Seongwoo asked afterward.

“ _Everything_ ,” Daniel emphasized back – Seongwoo knows, Daniel could tell – he hopes Seongwoo also realizes that giving him permission to kiss the latter is most probably will end up very bad, but Daniel is not against it.

Daniel decided that he should definitely kiss Seongwoo just like that – because it was a perfect moment. For a minute, it feels like they came out straight from a movie – standing in the middle of a concert, facing each other after dancing ridiculously to a song, Seongwoo’s face was a bit red and he was smiling so widely – so Daniel thought about the reason why he shouldn’t kiss Seongwoo and he found none.

The kiss on the cheek was a mess and a major anti-climax and the pause afterward almost killed Daniel. He was ready to just go back to Seoul and hide himself from Seongwoo for the rest of his life if it didn’t end up like the way it did.

And Seongwoo’s lips feel perfect – it feels like it is made solely for Daniel to kiss every inch of it. Why does his impulsive decision has to end up great and feels that fucking amazing? And he thought he felt that way because of the perfect moment – but he was wrong, it most probably happened because it’s Seongwoo and whether it is a fitting moment or not, he still wants to kiss Seongwoo.

“So about last night,” Seongwoo said it first, and honestly it scares Daniel a little bit – what if Seongwoo suddenly changes his mind? They are in the middle of the National History Museum – and it would be very heartbreaking if Seongwoo decided to dump the idea inside a beautiful building like that. “Please tell me I have at least eighty percent of your attention span,” Seongwoo joked and it made Daniel feel bad.

“I’m sorry, hyung, I just – I got a lot of things to think about, you know, because, um, it’s very distracting, and I just have to figure a couple more things, I promise I will be back to normal in –.” Daniel is pretty sure at that moment that he is hallucinating, but it feels exactly just like last night, but it was quicker, because Seongwoo pulled away from the kiss immediately. “In just a couple more hours – okay, what was that?” Daniel frowned at the way Seongwoo was grinning at him.

“First of all, it is very obvious and you are bad at hiding it. Second of all, I don’t know how to stop your nonsense blabber. Also, we did it already and I told you that it is fine for you to do it again, so why are you being so weird –.” Daniel pressed their lips together, again, longer this time because he just really can’t resist.

“Are we going to keep doing this? Stopping each other with a kiss? Because that’s not effective, also you can just kiss me without staring at my lips for the whole breakfast first, Daniel.” Seongwoo smiled and Daniel froze.

“Okay.” Daniel nodded even though the information hasn’t quite reached his brain. “So, can I have a normally functioning Daniel back?” Seongwoo grinned. “Yes, _yes_ , you can,” Daniel answered nonetheless.

“Great, now let’s go to blue whale section,” Seongwoo replied as he took a couple steps ahead Daniel before Daniel grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer – and when Seongwoo turned his head in confusion, Daniel didn’t waste a second to kiss the older again.

“That’s three for today, Mister, you are crossing the kiss limit,” Seongwoo protested afterward, even though he was smiling back at Daniel, who is grinning mischievously.

“Then it might be best if we both agree to raise that number up, hyung,”.


	3. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally scrapped this out from the original because the 'home' talk is just wildly sad

Daniel concluded that there is no other person is more beautiful than Seongwoo – honestly the latter is just so delicate and gentle, he is just perfect – too perfect in fact, it scares Daniel that he would never be good enough. “Daniel,” Seongwoo called him and when Daniel turned his head to face the older, Seongwoo gave him a weird look.

“Stop staring at the wall while I’m here,” Seongwoo added as if he is that offended. “We just had another mind-blowing sex and you are still spacing out?” Seongwoo smirked afterward.

“Hey, at least you admit it was mind-blowing and my dick is nice.” Daniel shrugged as he pulled Seongwoo closer to his embrace.

“It’s annoyingly and ridiculously _very_ nice, actually.” Seongwoo snorted and Daniel grinned in victory.

“Hearing that coming out from you really means a lot.” Daniel chuckled as he put his hand on his chest. “Touch the deepest part of my heart. Best compliment ever.” Seongwoo let out a scoff after Daniel finished. 

“Why do you keep wondering somewhere else?” Seongwoo brought back the topic and honestly Daniel doesn’t know how to answer. _You, because of you, hyung_. 

“Home, I guess,” Daniel replied with a small smile. 

“Are you homesick, Daniel?” Seongwoo sit up a bit to face Daniel and stared at him in a bit of amusement.

“No, not that, uh, let’s just forget about it.” Daniel replied as he reached out his hand to touch Seongwoo’s face gently before retreating.

“No, no, tell me,” Seongwoo encouraged as he took Daniel’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“You know, what’s the point of moving away if Paris could give you everything?” Seongwoo was startled by the question that Daniel asked all of the sudden. “I know Ernest Hemingway said that Paris is a moveable feast, but why remember it as a mere memory when you can just live inside it everyday?” Daniel raised his eyebrow at Seongwoo. 

“Is this what you have been thinking? Would you do that then, you know, move to Paris?” Seongwoo asked instead.

“I don’t have an answer to that yet.” Daniel gave him a sad smile. “It’s really pretty, but it isn’t home.” Daniel continued afterward. _Like you, exactly like you, hyung, it’s pretty but not mine enough for me to call my home_. 

“That’s your answer, Daniel.” Seongwoo commented. “Paris is not home,” Seongwoo added.

“What is home actually anyway?” Daniel chuckled.

“Maybe you can decide when you found the answer to that,” Seongwoo replied nonetheless. “When you find somewhere that is good enough to be your home, Daniel.”

“Or someone who is good enough to be your home."

Daniel froze for a moment before he leaned closer and kissed Seongwoo. 

"For now, I did,".


	4. Bali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rated.

Daniel really tried to put his mind back together at that moment, but he couldn’t – he never could, not when Seongwoo’s arms are perfectly wrapped around his neck and the older is really grinding on Daniel publicly. They are at the some kind of a beach club and Seongwoo obviously is already drunk enough to initiate some action in the middle of a freaking crowd.

“Hyung.” Daniel hissed when Seongwoo pressed his leg on Daniel’s crotch area and the latter simply giggled in return. “You are cute,” Seongwoo said instead before leaving a small peck on Daniel’s lips – Daniel is going insane, for sure.

“Let’s go back to the villa, hm?” Daniel said softly when Seongwoo is busy kissing his jawline. “Why can’t we just do it here?” Seongwoo has a decency to pout at Daniel and it drives Daniel wild.

“I don’t know you are an exhibitionist.” Daniel joked as he secured Seongwoo’s body with his arms so the older won’t bump to other people. “Let’s just go back, okay?” Daniel proposed again and Seongwoo looked at him as if he is unconvinced, so Daniel leaned dangerously close to Seongwoo.

“We can do it in the hot tub like you wanted to?” Daniel whispered with a low breath and he could hear how Seongwoo sighed before he nodded in agreement – he was still pouting and goodness know how Daniel would like to wipe those adorable frown away with kisses, but he has to stay sane for a little bit longer as he literally dragged Seongwoo to the car.

It wasn’t an easy process – Daniel has to pass a bunch of crowds, a group of girls and another group of boys were staring at them because Daniel gets it, Seongwoo is gorgeous as fuck and he is apparently extra smiley when he is drunk.

“People are staring at you,” Seongwoo blurted out as soon as they were inside the taxi. “Oh, so now you are sober again?” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“Well, I thought it could do the trick, but sure, you made another _appetizing_ proposal that I couldn’t say no to.” Seongwoo smirked. 

“You are unbelievable, I mean, in public? Really hyung, that’s your kink?” Daniel snorted.

“We should really try it inside their toilet honestly, you know, ways to make this trip even weirder.” Seongwoo laughed. “Also, for real, people are staring at you,” Seongwoo added afterward. 

“No, they are staring at you,” Daniel commented.

“You have to admit that you are attractive, Daniel,” Seongwoo cut in.

“Well, if you say so, I mean I do have a ridiculously very nice dick, your words, not mine.” Daniel grinned as Seongwoo rolled his eyes. 

“Then elaborate to me what’s your plan for the night then with your ridiculously nice dick.” Seongwoo brushed his hand slightly against Daniel’s crotch, again before he smirked and Daniel let out a small groan.

“It’s going inside your pretty tight ass, hyung. I’m going to make it excruciatingly slow, I will make you ask for it, beg even.” Daniel smiled at Seongwoo challengingly.

“Cute, I can’t wait for it.” Seongwoo smiled back in the same annoying way. 

“You are so lucky that the driver can’t understand what we are saying,”.

 

\---

 

Seongwoo can conclude that Daniel is the man of his words, because he is right then, completely fucked – legs wrapped around Daniel’s waist and arms around Daniel’s neck, inside their great hot tub and Daniel is most probably balls deep inside him – Seongwoo really can’t think anymore, because it feels fucking perfect, fucking too good to be true.

“Daniel,” Seongwo hissed and Daniel is completely out before he thrust all of it in again, and Seongwoo let out a choked moan before Daniel continue to fuck him fast and deep and he hits every of Seongwoo’ sweet spots.

Daniel kissed him hard when Seongwoo tired to bit back his moan and slide in his tongue when Seongwoo finally gave in and opened up his mouth. Everything is so hot – it’s burning every inch of Seongwoo’s skin but it feels so right. “Fuck, you are so fucking pretty, hyung, I wish you could see yourself, _every_.” Daniel thrust in.

“ _Single_.” Another thrust and Seongwoo is seeing white already – he is so goddamn close. 

“ _Time_.” Daniel groaned with another thrust in and Seongwoo threw his head backward when Daniel hit his prostate as he came inside the water. 

“Fuck,” Daniel cursed again as he fasten his pace while peppering Seongwoo with kisses, while Seongwoo is helping him by moving his hips sloppily before Daniel came inside Seongwoo – Seongwoo could literally feel the heat all over his lower body part and it feels fucking wonderful. 

They both then tried to gather their mind back before Seongwoo plopped his head down to the crook of Daniel’s neck before he let out a small laugh as Daniel stroked his back. “Does your back hurt? I’m pretty sure I slammed you against the tub wall pretty hard though,” Daniel asked softly as he kissed Seongwoo’s temple, while pulling them both away from the edges.

“Well, you did but I’m fine.” Seongwoo smiled while playing with Daniel’s hair.

“You know we really should try it inside public toilet sometimes.” Daniel shrugged and Seongwoo let out a disbelief scoff.

“You missed your chance, young man.” Seongwoo chuckled when Daniel guided them out from the tub. 

“Man, I should’ve just accepted your sneaky idea.” Daniel replied as he wrapped Seongwoo’s body with a bathrobe before wearing one for himself. 

“It would’ve been really hot.” Seongwoo faked a frown. “And nasty.” Daniel chuckled in return.

“I mean our toilet is not that bad too, you know.” Seongwoo said as he trailed his finger through Daniel’s exposed chest – and Daniel is quick enough to catch his hand before Seongwoo go any further.

“I know, and it’s way cleaner too.” Daniel grinned as he pulled Seongwoo closer.

“We can give it a try if you want,” Seongwoo suggested.

“Oh, hyung, we can give everywhere a try if you want,”.


	5. Verona

Daniel got a sudden epiphany in Budapest, which is the fact that he should definitely go to Verona and it’s like the best idea he ever had, Daniel concluded. It’s not only that he gets to write to Juliet, but also, Seongwoo decided that sleeping on the same bed with him should be a thing, out of nowhere. Thank goodness, because Daniel has been wanting _that_ since they ended up dead drunk at Budapest that one night.

Honestly, Daniel wasn’t _that_ drunk or not as drunk as Seongwoo for the very least, because he was trying to protect Seongwoo from doing weird things like going home with some foreigner, that’s a big no – and he did give a death glare to every person who had the audacity to lay their eyes on Seongwoo. And that is also the reason why they could go home safely, because Daniel actually had some sanity left.

Daniel’s heart almost burst and his brain died when Seongwoo pulled him to the bed and snuggled like a little child and it took all his power not to just squeeze the older male. The rest of the night is pretty much a history, Daniel is pretty sure that he was holding Seongwoo until morning, but Seongwoo seems so flustered about it so he decided not to bring the topic up until Seongwoo did. 

So in conclusion, Verona is indeed a beautiful city though, but Daniel just likes it a little bit more afterward. And the fact that Seongwoo is willing to keep up with his weird agenda like writing a letter to a fictional character just made it even better. 

 _Dear, Juliet. Hi, it’s Daniel_. Daniel doesn’t really know how to open a letter so that will do – Juliet will understand nonetheless, he hopes. _It’s pretty obvious that you don’t know me, but I kind of know you and I must say that your story fascinated me_. Daniel smiled a little.

 _I decided some times ago when I was in Budapest that I want to write to you, that’s why I come a long way to Verona. Sounds pretty crazy, huh? I did a lot of crazy things lately, but that’s the reason why I am not here all by myself_. Daniel looked up to Seongwoo who is busy writing his own letter, before going back to his.

 _It’s a really pretty city though, and you really can’t help but to fall in love_. Daniel paused for a bit and hesitated. _But what is love actually?_

 _Recently, I learnt that maybe what I had been feeling for the past two years for someone who doesn’t really care about me, is not love. Maybe love shouldn’t be that hard at all, right?_ Daniel stopped again to let out a deep breath. It shouldn’t be, right? 

 _In fact, I met someone recently, and he is great – he makes it so easy for me to feel. And the more times I spent with him make me realize that I want to keep him. But the problem is that I am still afraid to say it out loud._ Daniel looked up to watch Seongwoo again – the older looked so into his letter that Daniel found it adorable _. Juliet, liking him isn’t painful, but liking him terrifies me._

 _I don’t ever want to lose him – I don’t want him to be another kind of my own failure, because even some of the days I feel like I did it wrong already, like I am only_ almost _enough_.

 _And on the top of it, I don’t want to ruin anything at this moment so I can look back to the time I wrote this letter and regret nothing_. _I want me and him to be a story that I can cherish for a long time._ Daniel was that close at finishing until he remembers one more little thing that has been bothering his mind _._

_Also, Juliet, don’t you think that if two lost people met and decided to stay together, they are meant to bend a little more than they already are? You don’t have to give me an answer though, I just wanted to get those words out from my chest. I hope you are happy wherever you are._

_Sincerely, Daniel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you in seoul :D

**Author's Note:**

> you can hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness! ;)


End file.
